


There is a First Time for Everything

by 8hephaestion8



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst and Feels, Armie Hammer - Freeform, Blow Jobs, CMBYN - Freeform, Call me by your name, Crema, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Frank Discussions, French Kissing, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Handies, Italy, Kissing, M/M, Male Friendship, Marital Difficulties, Oral Sex, Sex, Shower Sex, Timothee Chalamet - Freeform, first sexual experiences, luca guadagnino - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-21 13:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14916597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8hephaestion8/pseuds/8hephaestion8
Summary: This is a work of fiction, I don't know these people.I had a thought on a train; what about the first time Armie sees Timmy naked - well this isn't quite what I had planned.  I think there might be a series of these. Namely there is a first time for everything - this needn't always be solely about the sex, it is also about realising when change needs to take place.





	1. The Thirst

Luca had told them that he planned to film the Midnight scenes over one week.  He didn’t say any more than that and left them to review the schedule.  There were six weeks of shooting - if everything went to plan.  Luca held the view that each scene had its own merit and none should take precedence over another, too many times the sex scenes of a film were held up as special, they were not special and the tone should be in keeping with the rest of the movie.

The first thing that Tim did was to look up the weather report for the next week or so, he didn’t care about the in-door scenes as they would take care of themselves so it didn’t matter what weather there was for those scenes, if however the weather was poor that meant disruption to the schedule and he had to be back in Los Angeles for his next project. 

“I hope we don’t get that promised bad weather Armie, I have to be back in LA two weeks after shooting ends”

“Let’s not worry about that Tim, I am slightly anxious about those Midnight scenes.”

“Why?”

“It will be my first time.”

“Your first time what?”

“You know.”

“No, I don’t know, that is why I am asking you.”

“You know…sex”

“What the fuck…you fucking liar…hahaha…”  Timmy was not sympathetic. “You know how it works, you got a child, oh I forgot you gotta fuck a guy hahaha…”

Now Armie was really anxious.

“Are you serious?  Really?”

 

Now I was watching Armie.  I hadn’t known Armie for long but I knew when he was concerned and Armie was cagey about the number of actual sexual partners that he had including whether any of these were men.  I was open to the idea of both female and male partners, my last sexual partner had been my friend Billie – ‘friends with benefits’, if I felt like a fuck and there was no-one long-term around, I could always call on Billie, we would meet up for drinks or a movie and go home to fuck, and were very relaxed about it – we understood.  Likewise with Will, such a good friend, close I could share anything with him, an even better friend than Billie, and nothing was thought when we stayed over at each other’s apartments, mostly sleeping in the same bed, sometimes this lead to bjs or handies, not actually fucking, it was an enjoyable way of celebrating our friendship, our closeness.  I realised that Armie was not on the same page with any of this and was, unexpectantly, shy.

“Come on man, this is nothing to worry about.  I’ll take care of you, Luca won’t do anything that we need to worry about, hey if you like we can talk about this later?  I gotta run, have a piano lesson. What are you doing for dinner? Text me.”

Armie continued standing there.  He felt uncomfortable, everyone thought he was a ‘man of the world’, wild girlfriends, hot wife, settled with a woman he loved fucking.  Nothing was further from the truth. 

 

In the early days I couldn’t get enough of Elizabeth, we would fuck anytime and anywhere, but as the years had gone by, I realised that I had got with her when I was young naïve and unskilled in love and lovemaking. Back then I knew how to turn women on, sometimes I’d just had stand there, stroke my hair or body and the women came running, often it was embarrassing, some women did not care that I had a steady girlfriend or was married. Before Liz I had had my fair share of girlfriends, one-night stands, the odd dalliance on set – nothing serious, I made it clear that the sex was of no more significance than masturbating – in effect that was how I used some women – just being honest and upfront, I never learned how to lie.  I didn’t treat Elizabeth like that, she was my wife and deserved respect and I did not cheat on her.  Some women were for love and respect, others for fucking.

What was giving him cause for concern was the fact that he would have to get naked with a man.  This man.

I could see that Timmy was unconcerned, seeing it as just a natural element of being an actor and being in tune with character.  This was the problem, so many things chimed with me about Oliver, coming to Italy being away from the things which normally caused me to hold back, and be restrained, my natural and instinctive behaviour. Now and here having the freedom to think about where I was in my life, time to myself without the constant chatter of family life; before the children I had Elizabeth to myself, she was interesting, had an opinion on everything, I looked to her for guidance and advice, - she had work to occupy her during the day, we had mutual friends whose lives we discussed, had dinners, brunches and parties with, discussed work problems, family issues, a future life - talked and communicated. Now it was a constant round of activities, I had no rest going from home to work, away from home, back home to noise, outings, parties, red carpets, industry events, I was getting tired of that shit.  And now I had begun to develop feelings for Tim.  There, that was it, I had to admit to myself that I valued Tim’s opinion, I looked forward to seeing him, wanted to spend time with him, I liked him – more than liked him, it was fucking ridiculous, getting to feel like falling in love, shit.

Now when I made love to Elizabeth, it was that – made love, sounds steady, satisfying huh?  At the back of my mind was the memory of kissing Peter.  My dick grew hard just at the memory, and that was the reason I got with Liz, fear of what I might get into and want.  I didn’t mind the sex with women, but I had loved being in Peter’s arms, a hard male body, the alignment of groin, my cock rubbing against a hip, against or between an ass, mutual jerking off, a hand roughly stroking – I didn’t fuck Peter, I was young didn’t even think about fucking just enjoyed the sensations and coming to climax.  Being with Liz made my life easy, everyone was satisfied – I didn’t have to think, it was all laid out for me, I was a straight, good looking man, conventional, normal and I had paired up just like expected, I was just behaving like anybody else.  I was happy. But it wasn’t right.  I knew why I had married Liz, I had it all worked out. This film was causing me to examine if I really was getting everything I needed for a fulfilled life.

 

Timmy looked at his phone he was just finishing up with Roberto; “Ciao Roberto, I’ll see you tomorrow, oh not tomorrow?  When?”

Roberto confirmed that they had a couple of days off, he’d see him on Monday, that meant that Tim had no language or music lessons until the following week.  He and Armie could spend some time together, perhaps go for a bike ride to the site of Monet’s Berm.  The phone buzzed.

What time you finishing?

  * Just finished. Back in about 15.  Get a pizza?



Yeah, I got some beers, come here?

  * What flavour?



Anything with meat

  * Predictable



It’s early, shall we eat and go for a walk, we haven’t tried that bar round the back of the church

  * I got you, yeah eat and run lol



 

“So, what was this afternoon about? “

“Sorry“

“You seemed concerned about filming the Midnight scenes“

“Well, yes, aren’t you worried about them? “

“No“

“Fuck Off”

“No, really“

“I haven’t been nude with another man before”

“Oh OK…Really? What is worrying you? Do you think you might get an erection?”

“What the fuck, why are you so direct?”

“Hey Armie this is 2016, you don’t have to worry about those things, I won’t be offended”

“I am not worried about offending you”

“Oh, so is it because you are so big that I might get embarrassed, what do you have down there?”

Armie looked at Timmy, he didn’t know what to expect, this was out of his comfort zone.

“Look, Armie I am not trying to embarrass you, what is the problem?  Your face is a picture. If you don’t tell me I can’t help you”

“Timmy things are so different for your generation”

Tim’s face fell into contemplation.

“It looks easier for us, and it is easier talking about this amongst my friends  – in fact it is not so much of a thing, we don’t even talk about it, it’s not important.  But, for people older than us, there is still stigma…I like to take advice from Brian, and from Luca to get a rounder picture”

Armie’s eyebrows had shot up at the mention of Luca.

“Yes, Luca – I need to think how it would play out if I admitted to sleeping with a man, Hollywood looks liberal but isn’t really. Come on, you know that, bucks and box office, gotta think about how it looks, the image and impression.  If I want the freedom to sleep with or fuck anyone I want to, I need to think hard about the consequences”

Armie looked on in amazement, here was a young man who understood how in this industry, career, success and public image depended on being regarded as straight.

“Have you slept with a man, Timmy?”

“Do you mean have I had sex with a man?  Yes I have had sex, but I have not been fucked nor have I fucked a man before – I am keeping my mind open about the idea of fucking or being fucked, it just hasn’t happened yet, and it also might not happen.  I am very much about do I like you, do you turn me on, do I have to have you, so I keep an open mind…Have you had sex with a man?”

Armie hesitated, he could see that Timmy was waiting for an honest answer, if he lied or held back now, their working relationship would be compromised.

“Timmy, this is really hard for me, I haven’t even discussed this with Elizabeth.” 

He wasn’t quite telling the truth, when he had tried to discuss Peter, Elizabeth had listened to him, and while not quite giving her blessing had said that if he thought it was a thing, then they would need to discuss it in more detail, then changed the subject. To be fair he was not explicit about what had happened with Peter and at the time Armie was able to put the subject matter to one side.

He paused. Thought for a moment, gave himself time.  Timmy came round to sit alongside him on the sofa, they were not touching, but he was very aware of his presence.

“I had this friend when I was teenager, he was the reason my parents brought me back to the US.  We got caught kissing, he was a year older than me, we were inseparable.  I admired him, I wanted to be him to always be with him.  He was the first person for whom I understood and felt true sexual desire – but I didn’t understand that that was what it was.  I just knew that I enjoyed having his hands on me, I liked kissing him, and when we, you know…”

“Did you fuck?”

“No, oh my god I was thirteen, we just you know, messed around, you know made out… you know…don’t make this difficult for me” 

By now Armie was a shade of red beyond that of a tomato.

“Anyone else?”

“No, just Peter, strictly heterosexual after him”

“Well seeing as you have been so honest…sometimes Will and I mess around too – I have known him so long, he is my best and closest friend.  I trust him and I love him.  I don’t want to date him, he feels the same, that closeness sometimes become sexual, we haven’t fucked.  I enjoy him physically, sometimes no more than an arm around his shoulder, other times in bed.  I have to say that I enjoy our sexual encounters, and wonder what it would be like to have full sex with a man.  Don’t you wonder, you obviously enjoyed being with Peter.”

Timmy was not judging me.  I put my hand on his leg, gently going up and down his thigh. I thought to demonstrate my answer to his question.

“OK…”

“Do you mind?”

“Mind?  Not sure if that is what is going through my mind.  Do you want to fuck?”

“I don’t know, I am trying to be honest with myself.  I like you Timmy, can this not be about anything?”

“It has to be about something Armie, I can’t just jump into bed with you.  I am not made that way. If I fuck you or you fuck me, it has definitely got to be about something”

I felt foolish.  Like I hadn’t been listening.

“Sorry”

“Don’t be sorry – let’s start off a little slower, I’ll stay over – no fucking, we can cuddle. I like you too Armie.  Let’s see what we have. I know we are friends, more than friends yeah? But it is too soon and probably too complicated to just jump into sex, we have time.  Now to practicalities, have you got a spare toothbrush?”

That night we spooned, I loved wrapping myself around him, curving round him, I loved having his skin next to mine. I knew I was in trouble.

 

I had thought that Armie ‘liked’ me.  I liked him too, but I didn’t want him to take advantage of me.  I was the junior partner both in the working and personal relationship – he couldn’t just assume that I would go along with anything he suggested, and to his credit he didn’t press me to have sex again.  In fact after that evening he was considerate and thoughtful, it felt like once he had the chance to reveal himself, all gaucheness left him, he was just Armie.  Now I did want him.  The following week, he invited me round to watch a film, I had ulterior motives, I instigated the evening – we had been spending every spare moment together including our nights, cuddling and kissing nothing more.

We had a very enjoyable evening, the film was excellent, bedtime came.  I got up to have a shower, normally he waited until I finished and had put on some night time attire and had got into bed. Then he would do the same and join me in bed.  Tonight I took extra long time in the shower, he knocked on the wet room door.

“What’s up?”

“Nothing. Come in”

“Fuck” Armie whispered but I heard him

“What are you waiting for?”

“Do you need anything?”

“What the fuck, come in”

“Have you got a towel on?”

“I don’t need a fucking towel, get undressed and come in”

“Shit…wait a minute…I’m not ready…mother fucking son of a bitch” he trailed off in a stream of obscenities.

“Armie get your ass in here – we are not going to fuck”

He was shy but he got undressed, I could hear him stumbling around.  The door opened. 

He was glorious, a fucking man mountain, I was pleased.

 

Tim was standing under the shower head, he was I can’t even put it into words. I wanted to cry, his body was like a temple, precious to me. I felt like I didn’t deserve him.  His skin was like alabaster, his legs were like marble veins running down his inner thigh to his ankle blue against pale skin, fine dark hairs, softly curling I wanted to kiss the join between his hair down there and his thighs, his nipples small but already hard – my hand was itching to touch, his slim torso refined, it was all I could do to stop myself from turning him round and fucking him there under the shower.  His dick cock member call it what you will was softly growing as I watched him, it was rose in colour like the petals of a late pale summer rose, rising lengthening I was mesmerised I wanted to take it in my hand and my mouth.

“Can I touch you?”

“Yes, of course”

I got alongside him, pressed myself against him stomach to hip, I wanted to feel my dick against the small hollow of his ass, stroke him. I took his prick in my hand, feeling, skin fully on skin, I wanted the whole experience I wanted to learn his body, I just wanted him. I knew what to do, it felt right, different but just right. I wrapped one arm around his body, the other held him gently, finger tips feeling along the shaft, working out where the veins pulsed, pressing, working his soft sensitive spots, brushing the tip, creating a knuckle – I watched my hand, his cock appearing and disappearing, a tunnel to run back and forth through, skin stretching and relaxing, his body trembling, tensing as sensation grew in intensity, I was running my fingers down to his balls, rolling the soft spheres round in my hand under my palm.  I wanted to stretch my hand between his legs and push my fingers up, and then into his body...he started to moan, his dick grew harder I brought my fingers around the shaft, started to squeeze as well as pull, thumb underneath fingers on top, thumb where the head joined the shaft, fingertips gently brushing on top. I could feel the change, the readiness, his balls getting tight.

“Do you want to come baby?”

“Yes…ahh…mmm…yes please”

I put my mouth on him, and sucked the head of his cock, I already felt like it belonged to me I didn’t want anyone else to bring him to this personal and private pleasure, my tongue worked over the dome of his cock, sucking and licking, pressing the rough side of my tongue underneath and then over…again and again.

“Don’t stop – Christ, don’t stop, oh Armie”

I wouldn’t let him put his hand there, I held him in my mouth, bobbed my head, sucking. He came, he tasted of Timmy, perfect, like caviar – I sucked him dry and soft.

I held him until he was still, warm and woozy, he put his arms round my neck we clung together. I did not want anything from him, it had given me great pleasure to see him come apart and wait until he came back to me.  His head rested on my shoulder.

“I loved that, thank you” 

So fucking polite, I loved this about him, he would always ask for what he wanted, praise and then thank me. I knew I had to find a way into his life, fuck the consequences.

 


	2. Nicole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is fiction, I don't know these people.
> 
> Armie meets Nicole

Armie had popped out to the corner store. On the second aisle he picked up what he needed - instant barista coffee, they also needed some toilet paper as he turned to that aisle he saw her. Should he dash back or stand his ground, whilst he was making up his mind she saw him.

"Armie!"

"Hello Nicole, very nice to meet with you after all this time."

Nicole took a good look at this man her son had talked about. Tim had been circumspect, mentioning him in friendly terms, close friendly terms but she knew that he was not just a friend and that Tim adored him. She was alert to how her son was feeling, when he returned from Italy, he was not certain of his standing with Armie or in life. Normally he would come back from a shoot full of details about the people he had met, what he had learned technically, how he had progressed his acting skills, and ultimately he was always glad to be home. This time he was silent, hesitant to talk about his experience in Italy, yet he'd come straight home and into her arms for the biggest cuddle. She did not ask why because she sensed a profound change, everything in his demeanour and being suggested maturity. The young man who had left New York returned with no element of child left in him, she had to change her approach. She held her counsel and waited for him to talk. When he did speak he made it clear that Armie had become a fixture in his life.

"My son has told me a lot about you."

But actually said nothing about the truth of your relationship, that told Nicole a lot. She could see Tim was in love. Armie looked nervous, he obviously did not expect to see her, why would he? She didn't live in the area.

"Would you like to go for a coffee?"

"Sure, there's a place around the corner, they never trouble us and there is a corner we can hide in."

"How do you know this?"

Armie froze again. How would he know? He decided to be honest.

"When I visit New York for business I quite often stay with Tim."

Tim only had one bedroom and one living area/kitchenette, Armie saw the question on her face, like her son her face could ask you questions.

They made small talk whilst they found the cafe and a seat in a booth at the back. The owner greeted Armie,

"Hey, do ya want the usual, what about your friend?"

The owner was discreet once he served them he moved off and kept a friendly eye in case they were interrupted.

"Nicole, has Tim told you about me...about us?:

"He doesn't need to tell me, I can see how it is."

"Can I tell you about my perspective?"

"Go ahead, I warn you now I love my son very much and I want the best for him in all aspects of his life. How is his involvement with you going to improve his life? You are a married man with two children, you live in Hollywood and you are an established movie star. I can't see you're being with him as anything but trouble."

Fuck.

Armie thought I might as well get up and go now. He held himself together, fought rising panic.

"Nicole, I am trying to work out myself what to do. I love your son very much too, trust me I would not do anything to harm him. What you say is true. I spend as much time as I can with him, we speak everyday, I am trying to integrate him in my life via my friendship groups and eventually he will meet my parents. We talk about our future together, you can be sceptical about that but I do see a future for us. I just need to work out how it can all be achieved."

"For it to be achieved you would have to leave your wife and all that entails."

"I have started a conversation with my wife, I have told her I care very much for Tim and she is not taking me seriously. I can understand that."

Armie grew quiet, he would have to tell Nicole everything.

"I am bi-sexual, at least it is easier if I describe myself as such. I had a difficult time in my teens, I spent a long time wavering not sure, not knowing if it mattered whether I liked, or, preferred men as my sexual partners. By my early twenties I knew that I preferred the company of men. I just like being around men. I cannot love a woman in the same way that I can a man - I see this in my relationship with my wife and my relationship with Timmy. I appreciate everything Elizabeth does for me and what she gives me, above all my respectability, she saved my relationship with my family.

She was very understanding, I could discuss my issues, I liked and used her advice - it was appropriate for how I was then. We agreed on what we needed from each other; I accepted her foibles, she did mine. It worked mostly. I am to all intents and appearance, happily married. My parents like her, they don't like homosexuality, and they wanted me married. I didn't want to be the first gay/bi-sexual Hammer...I recognise that now for bullshit, it allowed me to escape the problems I was having with my parents. They are very conservative, fundamentalist Christians. I am speaking very openly, so I may ramble, forgive me.

I love my children and I am comfortable with my lifestyle. I tolerate the less likeable things like the constant instagramming of our homelife, and actually I quite like the treatments and fittings that's expected in LA.

I love being in the company of men...for all things, and that is my quandry. In the past Elizabeth tolerated my sleeping with men, they were not serious affairs and I chose people who had as much to lose as I did. My friendship group includes a couple of former lovers - they are all people I trust, they love me, they have my back. This worked well for me - as Iong as I did not embarrass her, Liz was fine.

Then I met Tim. It sounds like some cheesy story, but I literally did feel something for him immediately. I have gone backwards and forwards on whether to leave my wife, it is a big thing, but I want him, he has me in pieces, I cannot bear to be away from him, Tim knows this. And, this is the only reason that Elizaberh is beginning to realise that I am serious about Tim. I am going to leave her but it has to be managed, because she will go apeshit when she finally realises I am serious. She hopes this is a passing phase, it isn't.

Tim has been nothing but gracious about this situation - he tried to stay friendly with Elizabeth. We tried to have an arrangement, I could spend time with Tim so long as it was planned and Elizabeth knew what was happening - it didn't work, because it was prescriptive. I felt like I had to ask permission. Tim became some kind of bargaining tool. It caused a good deal of anguish, by October I knew I had to commit to Tim or get out of his life. I chose to commit. I don't know if you know how these things work? Celebrity Divorce - Fucking PR, Agents getting involved, there is a fucking schedule, a way of doing things, management of the career matters."

Armie was getting angry.

"I have to deal with all kinds of shit at home and I know next Summer is going to be hell. Tim is going to be in England, I'll be in New Orleans and the New York, that woman is going to do anything to make my life shit and I am just going to have to take it because I am the one leaving the marriage. I don't want your sympathy I am just telling you how it is, I know this is completely fucked up, I know that.

I am in love with your son, I love him, I love him - that is all there is to say and I am going to have him in my life as my partner whether you like it or not."

Nicole still held her counsel; she really looked at Armie and while she believed him, she did not trust him, yet.

"I appreciate your talking so openly with me Armie. Let me tell you what I would tell anyone else who gave me the same story."

She noticed Armie wincing, she wasn't going to spare him - this was her son.

"I know Timothée loves you I have had to watch him variously be in love, pine for you, be angry because and at last accepting of the situation.

I don't want any answers from you, please just listen - I am going to speak from my heart. There are nine years between you, you were the responsible person here, you could have paused and not gone down this road. I don't go along with any Hollywood shit, waltz in, take what you want from the situation and fuck off when you have had what you want.

I am not deluded, my boy was not innocent, he has run his life since he was 15. He does not take kindly to being told how to run his life, in fact he gives me advice on how to run mine because his father is not always around, he lives in France a good part if the year.

He gives off as sensible but he is still only 21. That is young. I work in the business, I know about intensity, the imposition of the situation, how easy it is to fall in love when you are out of your normal environment, no restrictions, freedom to do exactly what you want. But this is a real person you are involved with, my son - no don't interrupt me, this is my turn.

You tell me you are going to leave your wife - what steps are you taking?"

"I am about to start talking to a lawyer, I have told Tim. Brian has recommended one and the other is well known in these circles. I will have Liz and the children with me when I go to NOLA, but I intend spending my time in New York as a single man. I will still be married but she will not be coming, I know she has said the family is coming but I will tell her this is not going to happen, as I said I have to manage the situation."

"You don't have to manage the situation, if you are serious just tell her."

Armie fell silent. Nicole saw that soft anxious Armie which Tim was familiar with and had spoken of. She waited. He gathered himself.

"I have told her, but it is not just her - the family have to be told. The Hammer estate have to be involved, it isn't going to be straightforward. I have to make arrangements for the children, I can make my own way in life but I have to protect them, secure their future and to a certain extent that of Hammer Estate, this is a big thing it isn't only about me and Timmy being together. Lawyers have to be formally engaged."

Nicole could see there was little else she either say or do, now she had met him, she could follow what was happening, she still could not ask. At the end of the day, it was Tim's decision how he lived his life. Now, Armie knew that she was neutral, his job was to convince her that he had Tim's interests at heart and the only way to do that was to make good on his promise.

He took her hands in his.

"Nicole I promise you I will do everything on my power to make your son happy, and I know that the only way to do that is to become his life partner, I have started the process it is not going to be easy, trust me I am doing what I can."

"Armie, so long as you make good on your promise you will always be welcome in my house but make no mistake, if you ever cause my son unnecessary pain...regardless of what Tim wants or does, I will not receive you."

They left it at that, went their separate ways.

"Hello, Tim?"

"Hey Mom"

"I did meet with Armie."

"How did it go? Do you like him?"

"Good, he spoke with me openly, what he told you he told me"

"So you found him genuine?"

"I found him genuine, he told me he loved you, spoke a little about Elizabeth. I wanted more information on how they met, and why he married her. They don't seem compatible now, I want to know what happened."

She paused.

"I told him he had to make good on his promise."

"What was that?"

"To make you his life partner."

Nicole felt the smile.

"Otherwise I will not see him."

"Mom..."

"What? What did you expect me to say? That it was OK to come along and fuck up my son?"

He laughed. His mom had his back, she was the one who had insisted on meeting Armie. She wanted to make sure the first time she met him, it was on her terms.


	3. Elizabeth Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction, I do not know these people
> 
> Timmy meets Elizabeth, or not...

“What time is she getting in?”

Timmy waited for a response.

“Why are you asking me this?  I don’t want to talk about it.”

Timmy rolled out of bed.  He was used to Armie being this way, sometimes he had to approach the subject from the side.  He changed tact.

“What else have you got planned today?  I have to meet Roberto for one last lesson, then I’m free of all lessons.  I can concentrate on the acting.”

Armie wasn’t listening.  He had realised what Timmy was doing.  His mind was going round answering and developing arguments.

“I know what you are doing, you won’t get me to talk about this.  I can’t deal right now”

“You have to deal with it. She is coming in with Harper.”

“Nick is coming with her…so I don’t have to deal with her shit.  Luca already told her she couldn’t come to the villa or when we are filing the Berm or Bergamo.  She still insisted on coming, also on bringing Harper – putting her out of her routine again, this is bullshit.  She can’t stay in Crema, all the hotels and bed/breakfasts are full. I have had to book her a hotel in Milan, the fuck, this constant being behind me is draining, I don’t ask her to do it, she does it to be a ‘supportive wife’,” He made the fingers to indicate this was an indirect quote. “Well she can be fucking supportive somewhere else, preferably at home.  I am done with that shit.”

“Shall we go and get some breakfast at the café? It is going to be a long day – you need sustenance.”

Timmy was always looking out for Armie, he took care of him, making sure that he had everything he needed.  Armie didn’t fully realise, he just knew that Timmy had his back and was devoted.  Luca watched on bemused, Timmy was the adult in this relationship, and it hadn’t even started being a relationship yet.

Armie needed people to look after him, in return he was a faithful and loyal friend, or a considerate attentive lover, Luca recognised what was going on between his co-stars and felt it best to leave the whole situation unquestioned, he knew that the two were falling in love with each other, it was what he needed for his film to be successful, a document of two people falling in love, a parallel to Andre’s story.  Everything else would fall out of the situation naturally.

 

“Only if you promise to hold your tongue about her.” 

Armie looked at Timmy for support.  He was being unnecessarily harsh in his tone but his meaning was clear – he didn’t want to spend any time with her.  He saw a future with Timmy.  At heart he was uncomfortable, he had to make one thing certain.

“Tim you know my future is with you, don’t you?”

Timothee held his counsel, he knew that when Elizabeth turned up, Armie was going to go to the hotel with her and more than likely fuck her – she’d expect it, he was her husband, best not to create suspicion yet.  He’d keep his cool, he wasn’t looking forward to seeing her either.

“Armie, I trust you and I believe you”.  He went back to bed and kissed Armie. “You know I want you any way I can have you, you don’t have to promise me the world, I’ll take what I can get for now –  but I will hold you to a promise in the future.”  Got back up, his hand leaving a trace across Armie’s shoulders, and went to the bathroom, his intended destination.

Luca was serious, nobody other than cast and crew were allowed in the villa where filming was due to take place; for maximum disruption Elizabeth had flown in on the Wednesday before the filming started the following Monday, she hoped Armie would take her on ‘set’, when he wouldn’t agree to take her to the villa, they argued; she called Nick who happened to be visiting family in Italy, took him, herself and Harper off on a trip around Europe. She had originally intended to stay several days in Crema - the trip in total was due to take place over a week.  Timmy was safe, he didn’t have to meet her, Armie relieved but he felt something was up.

Timmy and Armie had genuinely only fallen into bed after the infamous ‘rehearsal’.  They had been spending a lot of time together before then looking at recommended films, practising scenes, reading through the script for key moments, discussing these with Luca whilst maintaining a wary distance, neither were sure why.  They knew once Luca had asked them to rehearse, that the wariness was a recognition of a growing closeness. It was understandable that they were wary, Armie was married, Timothée was nearly 10 years younger – in the end it didn’t matter.  Once the rehearsal sparked the start of their physical relationship they never spent a night apart – until Elizabeth’s return.

As the film ran chronologically so did their relationship, they could be spotted off camera in deep conversation, standing close to each other, at lunch off in a corner together, fetching each other plates of food, feeding each other from said plates.  Hands were never still, always an arm around a shoulder or waist, a passing touch, a hand up or brief clasp.  If they were in the house, they were often tempted to a shy kiss and cuddle, drawn off into a corner but after this happened a couple of times Luca told them to cut it out, the evidence was there on film, Timmy’s lips would turn the colour of cherries, Armie’s eyes changed from a natural blue to mainly black, it wouldn’t do.  They would wait until they returned to their apartment barely crossing the lintel; Armie would start by pulling clothes off Timothee.  Tim would stand there, raising an arm while Armie pulled a hoodie off.  Lifting a leg so Armie could pull shorts and underwear off. 

One night after Tim had persuaded Giulia to sew netting underlay into his blue patterned shorts, Tim discarded his underwear, he went without all day, Armie noticed once they were on set and unable to concentrate followed him round the rest of day. He barely got inside before Armie started kissing him, his hand immediately going down the front of Tim’s shorts, feeling his cock, stroking it so it grew hard and balls tight, before undoing and dropping  his own shorts to stroke himself, once his dick was hard he pressed Tim against the door pressing their bodies together.

He shuffled them over to the sofa.  All clothes gone.

“Lie down so I can fuck you”

He placed his legs either side of Timmy, he placed his cock between Timmy’s legs:

“Oh…is that how you want it…”

“Press your legs together…that’s it…yes...”

Timmy created a sensate place for Armie, the flesh at the top of his legs held Armie’s cock in place, he squeezed his thighs together.

“Your dick has been tormenting me all day. You don’t know how much I wanted to fuck you, I couldn’t concentrate for thinking about it, your legs…” 

He started fucking Timmy’s legs, Timmy crossed his ankles, creating a very tight place for Armie’s cock to pump. Timmy’s dick was pressed between them, he wanted to put his hand on himself but didn’t want to disrupt Armie’s pleasure.  He waited, Armie would repay him with either his mouth or his hand.  Armie’s dick was sliding against, down and through his legs, sometimes pressing against Timmy’s balls sometimes not, pre-come aiding friction, increasing in pace, Timmy  sensed when Armie was about to come, he knew just knew instinctively, put his arms around his neck and started whisper straight into his ear, husky and low:

Come for me you fucker…

_he licked Armie’s neck…_

am I tight enough for you…

later I am going to fuck you…

you will remember how tight I am…

my fingers first…

_the tip of his tongue in the hollow of Armie’s throat_

next my tongue…

imagine that…

then my dick…sliding into you…

I can’t wait…

are you going to come for me, baby…

my sweet boy, are you ready…

I can feel how hard you…

_Armie held onto Timmy shaking, not moving, enjoying his orgasm as it ran pulsing out of him_

waiting moments

turning

he squeezed cum from the tip

his cum finger over Timmy’s lip swiping rolling and placing his mouth over it

drawing the lip into his mouth sucking pressing open the mouth tongue forward tantalising

his hand going to Timmy’s cock

lightly caressing slow pressure intensifying deep deep tongue kissing

Timmy ahhing…sounds rising…full body touching

Lost.

 

Those three weeks before his wife’s return, were blissful.  Armie felt fulfilled creatively and personally. He felt stripped of all responsibilities, free to enjoy life recognising how much Timmy and Luca had helped him to realise his potential.  He wanted to repay them in different ways.  For Luca, he gave completely, he had never felt cause before, now with Timmy by his side he finally understood what Luca was searching for and he tried to put on film all of the nuances Luca sought.

For Timmy, he turned unselfish, he was a good friend but he could also see that he took more than he gave, he let his friends and lovers do the work in the relationship. He realised how much Timmy was doing for him, so he took back responsibility for his life and watched how Timmy relieved of that care, shone bright and settled attention on him even more, free to really express his love for Armie in other ways.

 

Armie turned contemplative, trying to establish how he really felt about Elizabeth – being truly fulfilled meant that he could look more clearly on his situation.  He could afford to be charitable - this might be the last holiday they ever spent together.

As he turned contemplative, Timmy grew reserved Elizabeth’s return reminded him that their time in Italy had to draw to a close.  Elizabeth represented an end to all things, his life would start again after she left, while she was here, his life would have to stop. He would lose Armie, during the day and also at night.  He had no right to be sad.  Armie was not his, he had to stand back.  He was not looking forward to meeting her.  Armie took note of his quietness.

“What is it?”

“Nothing”

“Come on Tim, we have gone beyond this, what is troubling you?”

“Nothing”

“Are you worried about what will happen when Elizabeth comes back next week?”

Timmy was silent.  Armie had his answer.

“Nothing will change between us Tim.  Nothing.  I still want to explore whatever we have, I see a future for us.  And, I can’t send her away, I have to see this visit through.  I can’t tell you how it is going to be when she is here - she may not actually be around much, you know she likes to go out and look around, shop. I’ll spend the weekend with her, that will give you some time and it will give me time to start preparing her for change.

I will have to move out of our apartment some of the time, and I’ll try but I can’t promise that I’ll be able to stay over – I say this as much for myself as for you.  I know I am going to miss our routines, I shall miss your body next to mine at night; I love how being with you has helped me to come to terms with myself and work out what I need, I sleep easy – but I can’t not go to her.

Please talk to me.”

“How do you expect me to feel?  I am in love with you Armie, I feel like you are my person, the one I want to spend all of my time with now and in the future.  How do you expect me to feel?  I know you are fucking married with a child.  It makes no difference to me, I only want you - I won’t take you away from Harper but I want the you that Liz has.”

“Tim, you have…”

“Let me finish.  I know how bad that sounds, I cannot help it, you mean the world to me Armie…you don’t have to worry, I will be civil to your wife”

Armie flinched.

“Tim, you have me, you are also my person.  We just need to work through this, particularly the next week or so.  Can you do something for me?”

“What?”

“When she goes, come back to me as you are now.”

 

When Liz came, Armie went to meet her straight from the airport.  He was true to his word, kept her away from the set and team for the first couple of days, he returned very amiable, in front of the crew he hugged and kissed Timmy hello.  Timmy shrugged out of his grasp. 

“You are embarrassing me, get off.” 

“Hey...”

Tim walked off. Armie followed him into the villa.

“Hey, Tim, sorry I didn’t mean to embarrass you, Timmy, come here”

Tim walked straight through the villa and out the other side.  He waited at the garden table.

“Don’t show up and pretend like nothing has happened.”  Tim huffed out a response.

“The fuck…I am trying to show you that nothing has changed for me. And why would I show myself up, and reveal my feelings towards you in front of everyone?  What do you want me to do?  Come on, time for you to start believing me.”

Tim showed him his phone, on the screen was a message from Elizabeth.

\- Armie has told me so much about you. I love meeting his friends, you mean so much to him and I want you to be part of our family.  Will see you next week when I visit Crema.  Just saying Hello Timmy!

“What’s wrong with that?  I had to tell her something or she will wonder about our closeness when she does meet you.  Do you think you will be able to hide how you feel about me? I certainly can’t hide how I feel about you.”

“Armie, I don’t know how to deal with this – I am not used to…I want to be able to show you off as my boyfriend, my boyfriend not someone who belongs to someone else, I don’t want to have to like her or even lie to her.  I can’t meet her…” Tim tailed off.

Armie gathered him in his arms, he held him for a long time.

“I don’t know what to tell you – it is what it is.  Let me show you affection when I can, it may not feel right to you but for me it’s a way of re-affirming how much I care for you.  I am sorry if I embarrassed you that wasn’t my intention.”

He looked into Timmy’s eyes, reassurance of the truth of his words were there.  He gently kissed Tim’s eyes closed, his tongue brushing the underside of his lashes, his cheek, the corner of his mouth, the hollow under his lip and finally his mouth in a way which showed affection and love.  He continued to hold him for a long time.  They walked back to the set, arm in arm, the future a question mark.


	4. Elizabeth Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is fiction - I do not know these people

Armie didn't quite meet his eye.  Timmy looked away then looked back to see if he had recovered his normal amiable self. Armie had turned away and gone to talk to Luca.  They had just finished the midnight scenes.  He had persuaded Elizabeth that he needed to be on site and so would not be staying at the hotel for a few days.  It meant that Armie and Timmy had the benefit of spending days and nights together over the course of a week. It suited everyone - Timmy because he needed the reassurance of Armie's presence, Luca because it reinforced the feeling on film of two very connected people and Armie because, well, the person he loved was happy. 

He and Elizabeth had been having a difficult time before he came to Crema.  He needed the time away to assess what he wanted to do with his life.  Meeting Timmy had cemented the view that he did need a change, although at the time he did not know what, before he knew it the stars aligned and there was Timmy, not quite formed and ready to slot perfectly into his life.  He was a joy to be with, he had forced Armie to re-evaluate what he needed to live and love freely.  He was his intellectual partner, they connected emotionally and physically.

Their physical connection was important, not merely sex, he felt like he was making love to Timmy because that was what it was, there was a time for lust but at heart this, the sexual element of the relationship, was about demonstrating love, first and foremost. This was something he had not experienced before, coming to a realisation that it had fallen naturally to him as something so elementally right. He knew the mechanics, had messed around when he was a teenager so naturally curious but now it was actually happening it was very natural and a natural way of expressing how much he cared.  He could express it no better than saying love is love is love.

On her return Elizabeth did not press him to have sex with her. He felt somewhat surprised.  Why? She had always wanted him to show his appreciation of her and that included sex, they had been apart for several weeks, he expected to have to perform.  When she moved away from him after he had kissed her in the hotel room that first day of her return, he was surprisingly hurt.  Secondly, and this caused him to look at the nature of their relationship, at the time of their coming together he and Elizabeth had mutually agreed that they cared enough about each other to marry and wanted the same things - children, a chance to manufacture the perfect family, things that would help him reconcile with his parents, his mother in particular.  She became a potential mother, no longer desirable in the same way – she liked this, she thought he was showing respect by adopting a more respectful approach to their lovemaking - Manufacture, funny how that word had come to mind, he didn't mean it in that way, he meant create.

“What are you thinking about?”

Elizabeth had come back into the room.

He assessed her, she was slim, attractive, mentally alert and sharp, sharp enough to match his mother - too sharp for him.  He wasn't sure what to do with her.

“Nothing in particular, I was actually thinking about what they were doing in Crema?  It's nearly one, lunchtime there is always around one…do you want something to eat?“

Of course, Timmy came to mind so he was distracted - he realised they had eaten a snack around 11.00am, when Harper also had something to eat, he wasn't really that hungry.  Better change the subject.

“Or, shall we go for a walk, we could have something light and a coffee?”

Elizabeth was looking at him strangely.

“I don't know what Italy has done to you.  You seem unlike the man who left home a few weeks ago.  Perhaps you can tell me over 'something light'.”

Sharp.

 

Armie had managed to find them a suite at Relais Vimercati – in Crema, it was the best available.  Elizabeth was particular, she really didn't like the older hotels in Crema town but there was no other choice as all the buildings in Crema were essentially of historical importance and therefore old. The irregular rooms upset her sense of consistency, or rather complacency, hotels should be modern with American type bathrooms. His only demand an insistence on a separate living area so Harper could play unguarded. It also give them privacy in the bedroom.

“When are you filming next?”

“Tuesday, why don't you come? We are filming some scenes in the town centre.”

“Boy, you and Luca are really keeping me away from that villa.  I have the script remember, I know what happens at midnight. Ha…ha...ha.”

Her laugh caught at Armie.

He returned the laughter pleasantly as if nothing untoward had been said, she smiled in response.

“Well if you weren't so fucking extra, you’d be invited on set.”

He was still smiling when he said it, warmly looking at her, but they each remembered how the first visit to Italy had ended, with them arguing.

A moment's silence.

“I'll just get some shoes on Harper and we'll go.”

She realised later that her first mistake.

 

Tuesday came.  Armie and family arrived first - he took them around the streets that were scheduled to be filmed.  Elizabeth knew the score: don't touch anything, praise the crew and if you meet any co-stars be pleasant.  Timmy decided that he would only come to set more or less at the time they were called. He wanted to spend as little time as possible with them.

No sooner had he arrived than Armie tracked him down and pulled him into a side return, they knew the streets well, they knew where and how to hide.

“Baby, I am missing you so much”

Timmy held him off

“Don't, don't...oh Armie please…”

Armie ignored him, putting his arms around his body pulling him into an embrace, kissing him, licking and sucking his neck, squeezing his ass.  He pressed him against the wall, he could feel Armie's dick, soft then moving, not hard but visible and touchable.  Timmy wanted to put his hand on what he felt belonged to him. He gave up any pretence at minding what Armie was doing, and enthusiastically kissed him back.  Opening up mouth and body, using his fingertips to run up and down Armie’s dick which was stiffening, he flattened his palm, started pressing and rubbing - Armie stayed his hand.

“Fuck, you'll get me into trouble…I didn't fuck her Tim, I know you thought I would... Man, I will fuck you right here if you want me to.”

Armie put his hand back on his dick, he did not give a shit, they could all wait.

Timmy had missed him, his person and physically too. It was only two nights but oh how he had missed him.  Luca had tried to distract him with invites to dinner and a day out.  He politely thanked him but spent the time in his apartment which they had shared; Luca knew why; he wanted to feel connected to Armie so he spent the time playing Italian records they’d bought at the market – he had to borrow a player; watching films they had watched together, and when he showered he used Armie's gel, reinforcing this by wearing Armie’s t-shirt in bed.  He wanted to feel Armie’s presence all around him, all around the apartment.

“You better go first...wait...wait what have you done to me?”

Armie laughed.

“Nothing, Your lips are red, that's normal, hahaha.”

“The fucking crew will know, shit I should have kept you off…you motherfucker.  Seriously, what have you done to me?  You haven't put any marks on me, have you? Luca will lose it if you have.”

“You're OK, seriously dude I wouldn't do that to you”

There was a small bruise under an ear, a tooth mark - Armie kept smiling, he liked to put marks on him.

Timmy gave him the dead eye, under current circumstances, he wouldn't put it past him to do it on purpose. Nonetheless, Timmy was exhilarated, Armie had come back to him with a no fucks attitude, making his desire evident, he liked it.

“We will go out together to meet her.”

He hooked his arm through Timmy's, friendly but not intimate.

 

Elizabeth didn't see them first, Harper did.

She held up her little arms to be picked up.

“Hello darling”, he wrapped her around his hip. “This is Uncle Timmy, say hello.”

Liz came up to them,

“I have heard so much about you, I'd like to thank you for making my husband so happy and comfortable here.  I know you have spent a lot of time together and I know it will pay off, this film is going to be great, he really admires you.”

She moved in to half hug him, friendly but not friends.

Timmy played it cool, half hugged her back.

“Very nice to meet you too Elizabeth, and well I have to say I have enjoyed Arm…

He drew a breath breaking the sentence and making it into something suggestive

…Armie's company too.”

Armie snorted under his breath, he was standing behind Elizabeth and he fucking winked at Timmy.  Luca watched this and shook his head.  He was watching to see if this first meeting of wife and lover was going to be detrimental to his project - he need not worry, he could see that both Armie and Timmy were managing very well. He walked over to Sayombhu to discuss the set-up for the day's filming which would start after lunch if the rain held off.

 

“Darling, I need to change and feed Harper, I’ll just go back to the hotel and come back in a couple of hours.”

Armie played dutiful husband, he went over, took her arm and airbrushed her away.

 

“OK, Sayombhu needs another 30 minutes or so for set-up, then we do the covering shots for the scene where we see Elio and Oliver walk out of the translator’s office onto the streets off the square.  Armie and Timmy, can you be back here in 30 minutes please.”  Luca didn’t like the familiar look on Armie’s face – it normally meant he was going to pull the boy into a corner.

That was exactly what Armie had in mind, he was still half hard, it would take less than ten mintues to finish what had been started previously. He was wolfish.  Timmy recognised the look too – but was equally sure that nothing of the sort was going to happen.

“You can take that look off your face, we are not going to fuck and I am not going to offer you relief.  If it is so bad, you can go to the apartment and finish yourself off. If you come back with me tonight, I will do all manner of things to you but not now”

Armie wasn’t really disappointed, he wanted to fuck, but realised the circumstances were not right  – one way or another he would stay with Tim tonight, that promise was too good not to be kept.

 

Elizabeth came back to the square when they had run the scene a few times – Luca didn’t like a lot of takes, he felt it unnecessary to run scenes to get different ambience; in his opinion the first take was nearly always the best shot. They were setting up on the other side of the square, there was probably another 30 minutes of waiting before they went again.

When she had gone back to the hotel, thoughts and impressions were going through her head.  There was something about Timmy that she couldn’t put her finger on.  She prided herself on her ability to read people, but she realised before she had even spoken with him that Timmy was not giving her anything; he was very sweet, polite and took interest in what she was saying, but gave her nothing.  She wondered why.

“Do you want a coffee?”

“I can’t go anywhere Elizabeth, we need to be ready to go whenever the set-up is complete.  Did Harper go down alright?”

“Yes, the hotel crèche is great, the nursery nurses here are very well trained, she went straight off, I just need to get back in an hour.  What is happening this evening?  Are you coming back for dinner?”

Armie noticed that she had asked rather than assumed, that definitely meant something was up.

“I’ll come back for dinner, but then I am going to join Timmy and Luca to discuss the rest of this week, don’t wait up.”

“Timmy seems super nice, how old is he?”

“20”

“20…OK…Very grown up for his age, very young looks, you might have some age of consent issues”

Armie’s face closed.

“Well it works for the character.”

He set his face straight.

“We finish around 6, so we can have an early dinner and I can see Hops to bed.  What are you going to do the rest of the day?

“Nothing.  I might go and have a rest like Hops – I feel tired.”

Elizabeth had bought a pregnancy test kit on the way back to the hotel, she suspected and now she was sure.

She was pregnant.  Whether Armie would be pleased was debatable.

 

Timmy’s idea of doing all sorts of things did not comply with Armie’s.

They showered together.  It was a wet room, so he had something special planned. Timmy took control.

“I am going to wash you.”

“OK… _WTF_ ”

Timmy brought out the natural sponge he had bought specially for this evening, next he took down from the shelf a Tom Ford Oud Wood soap, took several swipes of it and held it up to Armie who was overwhelmed not only with the smell but with the thought and preparation Timmy had put into this.  He relaxed, the thought of a night of unadulterated fucking abandoned, he let go and gave himself up to whatever Timmy would give him.  Timmy recognising this vowed to give him a night of pleasure.

Timmy washed Armie with care.  The sponge was a mixture of soft and abrasive, he held out Armie’s arm wiping above and below, he squeezed excess water from the sponge and slowly wiped under his arm, he lifted the arm letting the water run down his body, the muscles in Armie’s arm tightened, rivulets of water spinning round the limb, tucking himself under, he licked the pit of Armie’s arm and then he sucked, Armie shuddered.  He repeated on the other side.

He turned Armie so that he faced away from him, letting the warm water run down his back, he looked hard at Armie’s body: he was magnificent - a mixture of ownership, pride and lust went through Timmy.  Armie had kept off the weight he lost for the film, he had been careful about what he ate, so his ribs glistened, gaps clearly delineated. Timmy was captivated by his collarbone it reminded him of Armie’s strength and mimicked his above average height, a perfect frame for his body; the rifts and hollows in his back twisted as he turned around.  Timmy kissed the dips at the top of his bottom, he took the sponge loaded it again and wiped down the inside of Armie’s leg, Armie couldn’t help it, his cock began to respond.

“Sorry”

“That’s natural, I like that”

Timmy wiped the inside of his legs again, this time using the sponge against his dick and his balls, he stroked Armie with the sponge; this was unlike anything Armie had ever experienced, the holes in the sponge creating a different kind of friction, the soap lubricant.  Timmy gave him no respite.  He rinsed the sponge and started on his back, this time he stood in front of Armie and pressed his body lightly against him, just about maintaining full body contact.

“Put your arms around me, I am going to wash your back”

Timmy stretched his arm round him, and washed the back of his neck, brought the sponge down, washing his back, rubbing his buttocks, parting his ass, he brought the sponge down and washed Armie’s hole, he pressed his cock against Armie’s - Armie was undone, he could only stand there and take anything Timmy did to him.  Timmy moved off, turned Armie and started washing the backs of his legs, bending to wash the tops of his feet, the hollows around his ankles, between his toes, the bottom of his feet.  He knelt between his legs, pressed his thumbs to part Armie’s crease:

“Lean over, stick your bottom out…so I can get right in there”

 

Armie opened his legs.  Timmy swiped Armie’s backside with his tongue, from his balls up through his crease.  Timmy started massaging his perineum with his tongue, he opened Armie up to reveal the pink inner circle, using the meat of his tongue like a sphere, rolling against the soft flesh, breaching his body with tongue and fingers, water ran down between them, he took his tongue away, Armie’s sphincter started pulsing when the water ran across his hole.  Armie bit his lip, control he told himself, he was going to enjoy this as much as possible for as long as possible.  

Timmy’s long fingers fetched the sponge, squeezed it dry of cold water added more soap.  He started to wash Armie’s front, ankles up but avoiding the dick.  He rubbed the sponge against Armie’s nipples, twisted one and took it in his mouth, his tongue flicked and circled the areola, once his mouth left his fingers took over, a smearing motion over both, squeezing – Armie was enveloped with sensation.

“Tim…give me a moment please”

Timmy stepped away took his own dick in his hand and started stroking, it thickened and grew, Armie couldn’t stop watching.

“Wow…Fuck…don’t stop that shit…”

“I am going to continue washing you and when I have finished, I am going to fuck you.”

He stepped in, took his time and washed Armie, downwards all ways round.  He went back to the shelf.

“I am going to shave you”

“What the fuck…where?”

“Round your balls, and I am going trim your hair, bend over.”

He finished this task with the same care and attention he had taken washing; Armie’s dick looked pretty in this groomed area of his body.  He took the sponge, washed Armie it felt tender as there was less hair, Timmy continued washing his groin; finally, took the sponge and used it to massage Armie’s dick back to hardness, soap lather spread through Timmy’s fingers and around the shaft.  He let the sponge fall, condom’d and lubed up, used his cock to trace a path so Armie was prepared, and gradually pressed his now rigid cock into Armie.

“Oh man…the fuck”

“Do you like that?”

“Oh Timmy…”

Timmy slid slowly in and out, he drew out the motion, not rushing so Armie could feel his cock passing through his body, aware of its full length, when he paused, Armie felt his heartbeat pulsing against it. His dick hardened.

Armie had his arms against the wall, leaning over, savouring all.

“Put your hand on your dick…”

Armie’s dick extended to its full magnitude – it felt tight, he wanted to pull and squeeze his balls.

“No, keep your hands on it, keep the thumb on top”

Timmy pushed himself right into Armie, his chest against his back, he nudged Armie’s feet to close them.  He watched how Armie teased the orgasm; glanced into Armie’s face as his attention turned inward towards ultimate pleasure.  Armie sighed.

“You can come now, no rush.”

Armie’s fingers worked the opening at the top of his dick, moments later he could feel the orgasm coming, he wanted to ride it out, to feel each stage independently, he steadied his breath, concentrated on the sensations rolling round his balls, he could feel Timmy’s dick hard within him, internally soft spasms began, his ass began to involuntarily to grip Timmy’s dick, the sensations grew intense, finally….release.

 

The next morning, Armie was still blissed out.  There was nothing he would not do for Timmy, rising early to fetch in breakfast, so they could have breakfast in bed away from prying eyes.  He texted Elizabeth to tell her that he was probably going to work late another night and that he would see her tomorrow.  Timmy and Michael was filming the father & son speech and he wanted to be around when it was being done.  Elizabeth didn’t demur, she guessed he would stay out another night.

He was noticeably considerate and kind, it was observed – and noted by the filming team that it resulted from a night spent with Timmy.  No one wanted to speculate on what would happen when the wife met Timmy again.  Armie was very obviously in love. Luca became wary.

The following day, Elizabeth came for lunch with Harper.  Armie took her into town, they were filming the scenes at the end of the film when Elio has returned from the train station, so he wasn’t needed, but he would not resist watching Timmy in action.  He thought he was tremendous and openly praised his acting skills, his ulterior motive of course was to spend as much time with him as possible, openly or covertly – he didn’t care. Filming finished around five, Elizabeth had stuck around to watch filming, and observed the interactions of co-stars with interest; Armie had joined her to watch from afar. Timmy thought the best thing was to greet her first.

“Hey Elizabeth, how are you?”

“Well thank you.  I’m enjoying this Italian hospitality – people are so friendly, don’t you think so, Tim?  Do you mind being called Timmy, I am aware that I don’t want to sound over-familiar.  Please join us, I’d like to get to know you better and you can answer my questions.”

“I don’t mind, Elizabeth, most people call me Timmy” Armie had warned him, refer to her as Elizabeth. 

Armie’s head came up, he looked at Timmy remembering the first time he saw him, remembering the nights before – how far they had come.  Elizabeth had been catching onto something all afternoon.  She was going to put a stop to this early.

She paused, making sure that Timmy was engaged, he recognised something had turned in the conversation. Her hazel eyes sparkled.

“OK, I’ll call you Timmy.

There aren’t many English speakers around, are there? It’s a good thing that you two have had each other…I see why you two stick together.  Armie’s been telling me that you’ve been forced into each other’s company somewhat - you’ve been so lucky, it can be tricky communicating when you’re building a relationship, there can be misunderstandings.  I have seen many quickly formed relationships flounder when they encounter real life – film set life is something else, huh?

So, my husband spends a good deal of time with you…don’t you ever get fed up of him?  In bed…out of bed, he must drive you mad, he drives me mad. Sometimes I have to go clear up his mess - but I adore him, and I love this about him - his mess is usually easily got rid of, or easy to tidy away.” 

She made a joke of what she was saying by giggling, but it was clear what she was driving at. Sharp.

Timmy was taken aback.

“Well I must say I’ve enjoyed being in the same bed as Armie – pity it isn’t for real, eh Elizabeth? hahaha”

In his head, he thought fuck you.  Liz carried on.

“Well it isn’t real is it – people forget or don’t realise.  A film set is a whole other world. You see that all the time don’t you?  How many films have you done now? Only four?  Perhaps you haven’t. You’re young, you still have a lot to learn.” 

Elizabeth’s meaning was clear, stay away from my husband.  She turned her attention to Harper.  Armie appeared to have woken up and joined the conversation, he looked self-conscious, an inept attempt to continue the conversation followed.

“My three favourite people…I am so lucky to have you all here…hang on…do you want a drink Elizabeth, there’s some delicious cordial, Luca’s housekeeper made it, come over and try it.”  He got up and led her away.  He’d overheard the conversation, and smiled an apology at Tim.  Armie knew that he would have some work to do with both from now on, was it so obvious?

That fucking bitch.  A familiar saying came to Timmy: keep your friends close and your enemies even closer.  If she wanted to play that game, so be it – he would have Armie one way or another, sooner or later he would get him.  Now he was clear what he wanted, thank you Elizabeth.

That was her second mistake.

 

Luca spoke with him: “You are playing a very short game Armie, be sure of what you want – in the short term it will not be possible to have everything you want nor have things done in the way you want them.  When you leave, your position will not be resolved, Elizabeth is not stupid, she is aware that you and Timmy are close – she does not know the extent or what may be involved, but Timmy does and if pushed I cannot guess what he will do.  He is a young man who is determined, resolute and ambitious.  He does not love lightly and he will work assiduously to get what he wants – what will you do if it is you that he wants?  Have a care, you may not want the same thing.”

The previous evening he had gone back to the hotel, doubts in his mind, fuck he didn’t know what he wanted.  Did he really want to overturn his life, and start afresh?   He had gone to the hotel with the intention of starting a conversation with Elizabeth, but he wasn’t clear what it was he really wanted to discuss.  Luca was right.  Best to wait.

 

Morning. It was going to be a long day, everyone was travelling to film the scenes at the dam, everyone expected to lend a hand with hauling equipment.

Filming was nearly over, thoughts began to turn to home and what was waiting, there was tension in the air.

Elizabeth brought Harper, immediately Armie was on edge, he had managed to calm everyone down by being personable and caring, he listened to both and reassured each, his ability to let his troubles roll over his back was one of his many charms.    He was a glass half full person, it had helped him get through many issues in his life, he needed this attitude - this was going to be a delicate situation, Lover and wife were in close proximity. 

When they got near the bus there were a few glances, they got on.  Harper was sitting on Liz’s lap; Armie took her – back home Harper would be firmly strapped into her own car seat; he’d had to sign a waiver before the driver would set off.  They cushioned her by having Liz sit on the outer part of the seat. Armie was uncomfortable emotionally and physically, he couldn’t fit his frame into the inner part of the seat, it felt like his life was being reflected in this journey up the mountain, his problems were too big to be managed comfortably, a refrain ran through his head – stay calm, stay calm, stay calm.

Everyone was expected to help get the filming equipment up the mountain and help set up the scenes. This would involve tracking a route from the bottom to top and then back down again to check that it would work, then filming the actual scene - it would be tiring.  Luca was already edgy because he would have only one chance at filming the dam, the budget could stand only one release of dam water. Added to his problems was making sure that Armie concentrated on the scene, if Armie was uncomfortable it would make filming difficult, difficulty cost money.

A disagreement happened because Harper needed changing, Elizabeth needed somewhere discreet, there wasn’t anywhere – it was a mountain side, at the base there were visitor facilities but they were already some way up the mountain, a rough track which led out of the visitor’s area and literally ran out about a third of the way where they needed to be.  She had to wait for the equipment to be cleared from the van and everyone to leave to change the nappy there.

“You should have stayed in Crema, we’ll have to leave you here” Armie had finally snapped, he’d said this quietly, trying to be discreet.

“Someone will always be around, we’ll be OK”

“There’s nothing for you to do here…why do you have to be so challenging…why couldn’t you have just done what I asked, waited at the hotel and come when we have finished? I can’t stay with you… now you are making me feel terrible – I have to leave you and Harper here unprotected, I am fucking working – you are making this very difficult for me.” 

He gave her a very hard look, she could see he was contemplating if there was anything he could do, there wasn’t - he walked off, straight to the production manager who was organising the hauling. 

Elizabeth who was initially maintaining an ‘I could give a fuck’ attitude now realised that she had gone too far, and there was nothing she could do to resolve this.  She looked around, anyone who had been around had moved off.  She was alone with only the driver for company - she’d have to get him to take them back down.

Her third mistake, this time in front of a large number of people embarrassing herself and more importantly Armie.  Luca watched on dispassionately, he knew Elizabeth was trying the only way she knew to hold the interest of her husband, the wilful behaviour and sharp tongue may previously have been amusing, but people change and become tired of such behaviour, he wasn’t sure if Elizabeth knew this, if she didn’t she was in for an abrupt awakening.

The dispute with Elizabeth had concentrated Armie’s mind, he did have a world of trouble on his hands, and it had to be tackled.

 

Elizabeth travelled on with the company to Bergamo town where the ‘kiss of a lifetime’ scene was due to be filmed, Armie opted to stay with Timmy in the villa Luca had hired.  Fernandino, Luca’s partner joined them there, the four men were sharing experience as well as working together.  She was now under no illusions – and decided she may as well carry on and stay in the villa Armie had hired for them, they were going to follow on to Milan and then Florence for a few days. 

She still hadn’t told Armie she was pregnant, deciding to wait until filming was over, she didn’t want to create further friction.  She also knew that Armie was a principled man – he might be somewhat distracted at the moment, but he knew what was right and he would come round, and although it might take some time to get them back on track, family came first. Elizabeth was certain her marriage would withstand this current difficult phase, he just had to accept his responsibilities.

She took her leave the day before that iconic scene was filmed: Luca was gracious and invited her and Armie back to Italy at some future time, she wasn’t fooled, he was fully aware of what was going on and also felt no obligation to her, his obligation and friendship was with Armie.  To be fair the whole of the film’s company knew what was going on, she had to put on a brave face. 

Timmy was his normal polite and civil self, he could afford to be – Armie was staying with him.

“Well, I know I shall be seeing you in LA, so I won’t say goodbye but au revoir, lol, a bit of French to see you on your way.  You’ve enjoyed Italy - I know you had a good time in Crema, good food etc eh? Have you got everything sorted for your stay in Milan?”

“Everything is sorted…except my husband – take care of him, won’t you…”

 

**Epilogue**

July 2017.

Elizabeth’s IG featured a sunburnt Timmy on a beach surrounded by Hammer family and friends.  “A very welcome addition to the Hammer family summer vacation, we love you.”

 

The Hammers spent the time between the end of filming and the birth of their son holding off examining their marriage in detail, they just tried to get on with ordinary family life – angry acceptance of the situation on both sides.  At first Armie was mute, then by turn heart-broken and sanguine.  Elizabeth could not appease him, his elegiac mood caused by being apart from Timmy and having his baby son thrust upon him.  It felt like the freedom he had gained in Crema had been torn away from him. He was if not devastated by the news that Elizabeth was pregnant certainly upset enough to accuse her of lying in order to keep him by her side.  That did cause Elizabeth to burst into tears, he was immediately contrite, recognising that for all her faults she loved him and would not resort to deceiving him. 

Elizabeth was right – Armie was principled and by nature a good person.  He had to find his own way of dealing with this complex situation – resolute and determined to maintain some kind of relationship with Timmy, regardless of the cost to all concerned, and yet committed to the idea of family, he was not going to repeat the mistakes of his father.  Elizabeth wisely let him come to his own way of dealing with the separation from Timmy, she did not remind of his vows or emphasize the fact that the arrival of Ford had made them the perfect couple, a perfect family: she had delivered a boy and girl – unmistakably Hammer babies.  They managed to find a way of being that whilst not satisfactory meant that the house was at last peaceful.

 

December 2017. 

Armie’s IG showed a picture of a New York landscape full of snow captioned with Bonnie Raitt’s words: ‘…If I must do without, I'll let these sparks fly…’

He was on holiday in the Caymans.

 

Oscars 2018

What to do? He couldn’t give him up...


End file.
